


Daystar

by whenwewereus



Category: Super Junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenwewereus/pseuds/whenwewereus
Summary: Jongwoon is Hyukjae’s as much as Hyukjae is Jongwoon’s, and sometimes, that’s all they ever need.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Past! Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Daystar

The sound of rain hitting the windowpane once again accompanies him and his lonely night. 

Once again, it’s March and everyone who knows him knew of the incident that has since bothered and disturbed his peaceful life. He hated feeling this way, he really does, and he hates what he is doing right now; torturing himself.

He looks at his brightly lit phone and stares at the video long enough to take in all of it.

  
  


_ “Kyuhyun ~ What are we doing today ~ Please tell the audience!!!” The small figure chirped while tugging onto a tall figure. “Audience?” The latter stares at the male before smiling brightly.  _

_ “Ryeonggu, your instagram followers aren't your audience.”  _

_ “Ugh, you’re so lame, seriously. Anyways guys we are out on yet another date hehe. I hope today will be more fun than our last date.” _

_ “Hey! You promised not to bring that up again. Ryeowook you’re the worst.”  _

_ “Even if I’m the worst, you love me ~”  _

_ “You bet I do.”  _

**ryeowoo9: another date night with the one and only @gyuram88 <333 **

**gyuram88: :) ily**

**ryeowoo9: ilyt**

**leedonghae: :D Ah ~ So cute!! My lovely kids!**

**xxteukxx: hope u guys had fun ^^**

**kimheenim: gross.**

**earlyboysd: so that’s why he ditched the two of us @siwonchoi**

**ryeowoo9: sorry about that hyungnims ~**

**earlyboysd: kkkkk thats fine! have fun!!**

**siwonchoi: Have fun :) Enjoy your date!**

  
  


He stares at the banters his friends had exchanged with his ex-boyfriend and the latter’s boyfriend, and he sighs. He feels weird. Too weird with this situation. He may pretend it doesn’t affect him, but the painful reality is that it does; and it hurts badly.

It has been a whole year since their breakup which ended on a nice note, well  _ almost _ nicely. 

But he’d rather pretend it had ended nicely without thinking of the painful  _ almost _ . His phone buzzed, interrupting his thoughts.

**Hyukjae Aka Jerry Aka LOML Aka #1 Anchovy [3 New Messages]**

**Oi you good?**

**Want me to come over?**

**Text me when you feel better, okay? Love you.**

He sighs. 

Jongwoon hated how he felt lonely. He hated that his inability to be vulnerable around people had cost him a relationship he had once treasured. 

For the most part he is okay. 

But today isn’t his day. He had a shit day because everywhere he went, he was reminded of  _ them _ and  _ their  _ memories. 

Why did he have to ruin a perfectly good relationship because of his overthinking. 

It was a perfectly good relationship. He agrees. They had lasted for almost 20 months. Of course there were arguments and childish fights, but  _ he _ had always come to cheer him up and coax him into making up.  _ He  _ always knew what to do to make him happy and smile.  _ He _ was the one who had pushed Jongwoon outside of his shell. 

_ Him, him, him.  _

_ He _ was godsent.

But people don’t change. At least not easily.

Jongwoon, even while dating him, had too many thoughts bothering him. The loneliness Jongwoon had thought would go away once he started dating had accompanied him and manifested into the ugly monster ー causing him episodes of spiral and breakdowns he spent alone or with Hyukjae.

_ Because there’s no way in hell is he ever, ever going to be vulnerable in front of somebody other than Hyukjae.  _ He laughs bitterly, reminding himself of his issues. 

To Jongwoon, his boyfriend was everything to him and he made sure the latter knew of his love for him. 

To Jongwoon, nothing else matters if he had  _ him _ by his side. 

To Jongwoon, he believed that love would eventually dissipate the crippling loneliness he had felt the entirety of his life.

Jongwoon was a fool and he knew that. 

_ The sun had set. The colours painted on the sky were so beautiful Jongwoon wanted to remember it forever so he took out his film camera and took a picture, reminding himself to write the date and frame it on the walls of his room. Jongwoon smiled brightly, staring at the picture not noticing a tall figure approaching him. _

_ “Hyung, let’s eat. I’m done cooking.” The tall figure enveloped Jongwoon, hugging him tightly.  _

_ “Okay, let’s eat.” He said, tugging the figure to the dining table. _

Jongwoon was a fool.

It’s never the big moments he missed. It’s the daily life the two had built that made him crash and fall. Chest aching, head dizzy from recalling their precious memories.

Jongwoon stares at the night sky and the stars and wistfully wishes that  _ his _ days are never lonely. Jongwoon wishes for his own loneliness to disappear and to stop bothering him.

“I’m here you know.”

Fuck, that startled him. He turns and glares at the unwelcoming guest.

“What do you want.” Jongwoon asked coldly, putting on a pretense that he did not need anyone. But it’s his best friend he’s fooling. His soulmate and his everything.

The latter laughed.

“Hyung, it’s only us here. You don’t have to pretend.” 

“You’re the worst. I hate you.”

Hyukjae hums, “Sure hyung. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

This moment, this setting - Hyukjae walking about and preparing his dinner while making himself comfortable at Jongwoon’s apartment. Jongwoon love it and wishes that Hyukjae will be here always. 

“I’ll be here always hyung.” 

Hyukjae arms soon find his way around Jongwoon. A tight hug. That’s all he needs. His loneliness will always be his mortal enemy but Hyukjae is his and always his. 

Jongwoon is Hyukjae’s as much as Hyukjae is Jongwoon’s, and sometimes, that’s all they ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t wait for house party and for the influx of new sj’s schedule! might delete or rewrite this as im not too satisfied with it :(


End file.
